


Oh Captain, My Captain

by Candlewax



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, MErmaidtale, Reader is also kind of a recluse, Reader-Insert, Sans is half dolphin, Sans is smaller than Reader, future smut, reader is a badass, reader is female, sans is a mermaid, too many sea puns, well kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candlewax/pseuds/Candlewax
Summary: You're a lonely captain of the ocean, aimlessly sailing the vast seas as a wanted vagabond.Then you meet a fascinating magical creature who tells way too many puns.
Relationships: Sans/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 165





	1. So Many Emoceans

_Bare feet pounded against the rocky, wet pavement. Your tired aching legs wobbled and you tripped over yourself and landed on your hands, scraping the skin off from your palms and heels, blood welled from the open wounds. Your lungs felt like fire, struggling and gasping for proper air. You scrambled back up to sprint, looking behind you as the furious screams of the town’s police grow closer. You jumped a creaky, old wooden fence. Splinters ran up your palms and fingers causing you to grimace. You ignored the pain. You need to leave, now. You ducked down behind the fence._

  
  


_“Search everywhere! I want that devil woman! Alive or dead!” Commanded a seething voice above the others, undoubtedly the chief._

  
  


_The commotion woke the town slowly, lights flickering on in windows. Tired and angry townees curiously poked their heads out. They began huddling into close groups, clutching their night gowns and watching the police wreck havoc._

  
  


_You looked through open holes of the fence. The police ran around, tearing apart places you could be hiding in, lanterns shining brightly._

  
  


_Shit!_

  
  


_They’re close!_

  
  


_You bolted, hoping your shallow quick breathing and naked feet smacking against the pavement were quiet enough. Their voices gradually lowered and soon were replaced by the silent, swishing ocean and boats gently clanking together._

  
  


_Seeing the dock bought a flash of comfort that quickly died when you discerned a herd of feet pounding together and screams of angry men. Your eyes flickered back and forth wildly until they landed on the Mayor’s behemoth of a ship at the end of the dock. You gulped, there were no other boats in the town’s docks that could suffice your long, permanent journey in the ocean. You quickly ran on the creaky wooden harbor and wrapped your fingers around the thick, molded rope tied around a sturdy pole. You untied the rope and continued with the six others that held the heavy ship._

  
  


_Once the last rope fell into the ocean water, the ship began slowly floating away. You walked back a bit before sprinting and jumping over the open space between the wooden bridge and the ship. You smacked against the boat, hurriedly gripping the edge. You held tightly on the side,_ _before heaving yourself over. You rolled up and pulled all the ropes on deck, including the heavy anchor, which was tied to a handle. You rotated the handle with difficulty, breathing laboriously. Your body was a tired, sweaty, aching, grimy mess but you were so close to escaping._

  
  


_The anchor was pulled in slowly and the ship began sailing away a little faster._

  
  


_Just a little more time!_

  
  


_You suddenly realized the yelling and clambering feet just minutes before, had softened. They must’ve taken a different route. This town was moderately sized and gave plenty of hiding spaces. Thankfully, the chief, an idiot unsuitable for his title, must’ve assumed you ran home._

  
  


_You climbed up the deck’s second level of stairs and heaved up to the masts, unfurling the ship’s sails. As the sails blew up to their maximum length, the ship was finally gliding on water at a surprising speed. The wind flew comfortingly, the sweat on your neck turning cold and easing your heated body. You gulped in the sweet air, closing your eyes at the newfound freedom. You slipped down and stood in the middle of the deck, feeling air swaying as the boat floated away._

  
  


_You walked slowly to the edge of the deck, placing your hands on the wooden railing. At the edge of the harbor, standing rigidly, was_ her.

  
  


_Your heart lumped to your throat and a chill scraped across your backside. You watched stiffly as the figure’s eyes burned with rage and absolute hatred. Her left eye was pale and blind, a nasty scar etched across and another on her dry lips. She said nothing, only glaring as you and the ship sailed away, never to be seen again._

_…_

…

…

You snorted awake, lifting yourself, muscles and neck aching in protest. The blinding light of the sun poured in through a muddled window, practically cooking your legs. You stretched, hearing your bones pop loudly. You swung your feet over the bedside and yawned, rubbing your eyes.

You sat on the bed for a moment and scowled. You need to clean your room. Trash littered the floor, a musty smell wafting in the air from molded, unfinished food. You itched your chest over your once beautiful muted white quaker. The long silky end of the dress tore away years ago, leaving your legs exposed. Thankfully, you knew a bit about fabric and fixed it into a makeshift long-sleeved shirt. You dusted some crumbs off your brown bubble pants. Men and women alike would scorn such a filthy, unladylike outfit. You didn’t mind one bit. 

  
  


You were a simple fisherman, snagging various types of aquatic creatures and selling them to the closest town you could find. That’s how you’ve been living for a handful of years, out in the sea with your massive, sturdy ship. It was quiet and peaceful, not much happened. At times, winter blanketed the salty water or a storm came and tried to overthrow your boat. Seasons were fear you were used to to. Being out here was a bit lonely, sure, but you certainly preferred it that way. No one to leave a mess or annoy you with no end.

  
  


You started your day slipping on your terribly scratched colonial shoes and rolling up your sleeves. You locked your bedroom door closed behind you with a silver key on a simple leather necklace and hung it back on your neck. Lost drunkards, naughty kids on a dare, and curious, nosey folks have lurked around your ship before, probably to search for some clues and info about you or maybe hoping you had some gold and jewels stowed away. You didn’t care what they took, you didn’t have much anyway, but your bedroom was completely off-limits. 

  
  


You trotted upstairs, squinting your eyes from the cloudless blue sky shining brightly in the early afternoon. The sea swayed gently and cries of seagulls could be heard from above, migrating to a nearby beach shore. You lifted the cap off of a wooden keg and pulled out a net, still damp from yesterday’s catch. You secured the loose ends to a metal clamp and lowered it to the water.

  
  


After this, there wasn’t much else to do. So you decided to steer the boat to the closest town you knew. You sailed for a while, watching the birds and hoping some fish had gotten caught in the net. Then you started singing to yourself, old tunes that you never knew the name of but remained engraved to your memory. You gingerly prodded at the engorged scar carved into the front of your neck. It has long been healed but a nice chunk of your flesh had been stolen away. The only thing more noticeable than your lazily put clothes was that scar, attracting frightful eyes. 

  
  


Cutthroat. Captain Cutthroat. 

That’s what everyone you met called you, that’s what you went by. Not in any means your real name, just a horrible nickname that stuck since you were mauled by that shark…. A day doesn’t go by when you wonder how you survived such a nasty injury. Most people call it a miracle but you thought of it as more of a curse. The scar made you look like some lowly sea pirate seeking to terrorize innocent townfolk. Not that you minded to be perceived that way, you preferred to be alone.

  
  


The speck on the horizon grew larger the more you sailed towards it, eventually arriving at the docks near the town. It was a smaller than average town, not a lot of people, but it was your favorite. They sold one of the best tasting soups and sandwiches this side of the country shoreline in one of their pubs. 

  
  


You secured the boat and reeled in the fishing net. There weren’t a lot but they were nice and big. They flopped around, wriggling in an attempt to get free. You used a dry cloth resting on a wooden bench on your ship and wrapped it around one of the fishes tail. In an instant, you whacked them just above the eyes on their head, hitting the hard, wood floor. The fish grew still, stunned and then dead.

  
  


You did this for the other fished till they all stopped moving. You went to the bench and grabbed another tool, a picnic basket. You placed all the fishes inside and headed down the ship and towards town. 

  
  


The marketplace bustled with activity, most turning their heads and gaping at your neck in shock and pulling their close friends into whisper and gossip. You huffed uncaringly. They can stare all you want, you’re here for someone else.

  
  


“Cutthroat, hey! Been a bit busy, I see.” Greeted a familiar jolly voice. It belonged to a silver bearded old man who wore a grey cap and a dirty, bloodied apron. He stood behind a little open shop, filled with all sorts of farm animal meats. 

  
  


“Henry.” You grunted simply, hefting the basket over and opening the top, revealing your catches of the day. 

  
  


Henry’s eyes sparkled. “That’s some fine looking codfish you got there. How much do I owe you?”

“Same as usual.” You lifted the basket so he could grab them, putting the codfishes behind him for later scaling. You watched him pull out a few bills and hand them over to you.

“Pleasure working business with you. Oh! And don’t forget, my offer still stands!” He looked at you with hopeful eyes.

  
  


“Thanks, Henry, but I’m not staying for long.” You answered simply.

  
  


Henry deflated but pulled up a warm smile. “Well, feel free to visit anytime, if you ever run out of places to travel. I’ll be here running the shop as always.”

  
  


You nodded before turning and heading towards the pub to grab a sandwich or two. 

  
  


Lunch was good, you copped a lobster stew and bread rolls before they ran out, reveling in the unique taste. Times like this made you start to miss the other beach towns you flew by. You sat alone. Patrons gave hard stares, not full of hate or malice but rather suspicion. To be fair, you did look like some scarred pirate ready to pillage their goods. Their stares didn’t ruin your meal, you were used to this.

  
  


Soon after, you climbed up your boat, a sandwich hanging from your mouth and a few more food items clutched in your arms for the lengthy travel to the next town over. Maybe you’ll knock into an island again. Hopefully, not another snake-infested one either.

  
  


Masts flung out, sails flowing freely as your ship steered away from the shore and out back into the open ocean. You munched away at your food, watching the sun dip into the horizon and paint the sky in an orange and yellow blend. 

  
  


You sat on your creaking chair, cleaning your face of the secret sauce and savoring the last little crumbs, sucking away at your fingertips. You had a pretty good lunch and there were no life-threatening obstacles you needed to steer the ships away from.

  
  


You have some time for a nap.

And you did. A peaceful empty, black dream. Right on your chair.

  
  


You jolted up, snorting. You blinked hard and stood up. The sun had disappeared, and in its place was the moon and stars twinkling gently in the sky. Another boat was alarmingly close, smaller in size but carrying loads of people.

  
  


“Hey! Cutthroat, right?” Greeted a low keen voice. “Saw you sleeping for a bit. I was worried, thought you keeled over.” She laughed, standing at the edge of her boat and clutching a lantern.

  
  


“I was just napping.” You rubbed your neck awkwardly and embarrassed you’d been caught lazing about. “Are you Henry’s sister?”

  
  


“Yeah! I was wondering if you’ve seen a loose net anywhere. We caught a biggen’ earlier but the damn fish escaped. I wish we would’ve caught it, we could’ve had a nice dinner.” She joked. Her children filed behind her, packing away their remaining nets and dumping their small catches in old kegs. Some held lanterns, to aide their siblings in the dark.

  
  


“No, I haven’t seen any nets.” You answered, wondering how old and worn out their net was. Or rather, what sort of giant the catch was.

  
  


“Shoot. Well, me and the kids should be going. I’ll see you tomorrow?” She blinked hopefully.

  
  


You shrugged, it couldn’t hurt to stay for just a little bit. “Maybe.”

  
  


Her eyes crinkled closed and her smile tightened. “That’s the spirit. Good travels!” She waves away and commanded her older children to sail back to their home.

  
  


You watched them bob away in the ocean, sailing in the opposite direction. You hum, wondering how hungry you are to fire up the chicken you recently bought. You did feel a little hungry. You fetched the chicken and some cherry’s for taste. 

  
  


A muffled scratching sound emitted from the bottom of the ship. You thought nothing of it, this ship was worn and a little old. There will always be strange sounds being made. That was until a pounding sound emitted, something strong and alive was hitting the underside of the ship. You jolted in surprise.

Sharks?

Dolphins?

For the love of God, please not a whale.

No, no, it didn’t rock the boat like a whale did. But the pound became desperate, thrashing around in seawater. You dropped your things with a thud, sprinting down to look over the side. Is it a person? Are they drowning? They need help! The rounded sides of the ship helped none to see who it was. A loose net stuck out and floated in the water, the captured splashing and barely audible gasp. 

  
  


“Hello?” You called out stupidly, realizing drowning victims can’t talk when water is filling their lungs. “Hold on, I-I’m coming!” You sprinted to the staircase, slipping for a bit till diving in. The water pleasantly warm by the summer heat, encasing your body and drenching every crevice. Your arms reached up and paddled with strength, eyes blown open and stung by the harsh water. The net floated aimlessly. 

  
  


There was a tail flailing, smooth and light gray. 

  
  


You paused, arms and legs flapping to keep afloat and holding your breath. 

  
  


Did you really jump out here for a dolphin? You swam up to the surface, gasping for air, hair drenched and plastered flat on your head. 

  
  


Bones, a skull, rib cage. You kicked away, yelping and utterly horrified.

  
  


It’s a dead body! A _dead_ body! The skeleton was tangled in the white rope net, bobbin up. 

  
  


But wait, where’s the dolphin?

  
  


The skull blinked its eye sockets, little white lights inside the black eye holes, shining like the stars overhead. The ribs moved in and out, acting as lungs. The skeleton frowned when it’s eye-lights met yours, struggling to free itself. Behind it, a tail flapped helplessly, only further tangling with the net. That’s when you noticed that the tail was part of the skeleton.

  
  


Was it some sort of walking dead? Swimming dead? Did it want to eat you?

The skeleton grunted, low and hoarse. 

  
  


It looked scared, terrified even. It must want to be free.

  
  


You eyed the net, process of elimination tells you that this was Henry’s sisters previously lost net. Tangled with some sort of long wood material, snapped at the ends and splintering, bobbing along with the skeleton, uh, mermaid, um… skeleton mermaid’s movements. 

  
  


You brought your hands up, showing your palms and hoping that the little monster understood your intentions. “Hold still. I’m gonna let you loose.” 

  
  


The skeleton blinked but stopped thrashing around. It understood. At least, you think it did. You slowly floated closer, noting how the skeleton flinched away, tail anxiously splashing. You bought one hand to slip out your knife and bring it out to the net.

  
  


Once the skeleton caught sight of the glittering knife, it began thrashing around again. You held the net and cut away at the thick loops, carefully making sure you didn’t harm the frightened mermaid. 

  
  


With a final snap, The little monster broke free, hurriedly swimming away with a large splash, tail dipping below and disappearing in the black ocean.

  
  


You floated for a bit, still shocked and in awe. Did all that just happen or were you going mad with years of loneliness and exile?

  
  


Probably the latter.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  



	2. I rudder be with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throwing this out so I can finally start my other fics. There may be lots of editing mistakes but I’ll fix it later... probably.

The next few days were... distracting to say the least. Lost in thought and occasionally bumping into furniture, you kept your mind on that peculiar sea creature from the evening before. 

  
  


What was it? Where did it come from? Were there more? You often bumped into walls and corners, stubbing your toe because of your random moments of spacing out, staring out into the blue sparkling beyond.

  
  


You’ve never seen a mermaid before but you have heard the old maids tales. They were depicted as beautiful half people half fish with colorful rainbow scales that blinded wandering eyes when flashed in the sun.

  
  


But that mermaid, that _thing_. The top half was skeleton, rounded and much smaller than a normal skeleton would look. Not that you’ve ever seen a completely rotted away corpse before, libraries in the multiple towns you’ve visited had drawings and pictures of what they looked like. Tall, lean, and a little pointed. 

  
  


The mermaid skeleton seemed almost cartoonish, if that were possible. Similar to fantasy animals in fairy tale books for children. You spent your younger days reading book after book of fictional stories, enjoying the worlds they introduced to their readers. You aren’t as an avid reader as you used to be, but those books were a huge part of your life.

  
  


That must be it. 

  
  


Being lonely and those stories occupying your mind must have made you hallucinate such an odd monster. You felt much more relieved as you were worried for your mental state. You must be going insane, since that seems to be the case. 

  
  


That night, you didn’t get any sleep. Or the other nights after, often drooping over the masterfully carved wooden rails of the ship and drifting off to sleep. 

  
  


You need help. And fast. Maybe the town had some sort of doctor that could prescribe something. You sure as shit weren’t going to be operated on, if they ever suggested such a thing. 

  
  


You rubbed your eyes, lifting out your dripping net, finding a few cod fishes flapping around, their sticky mouths popping open, gills shifting for breath. You groaned, eyes feeling very heavy and your direction wobbled. These are some nice fishes. Good for Henry’s little post. He’ll like these. 

  
  


You accidentally tangled your fingers in the net, slowly shifting your index and thumb out the little holes.

  
  


Wow. You should get some sleep.

  
  


The sun burned overhead, the back of your neck and your pits sweating hard. No clouds over the sky. It was too early to sleep. Luckily, you have your own schedule. You are your own boss. And the boss says to get some sleep.

  
  


But first, Henry. And these fish. 

  
  


The town's shoreline wasn’t too far, just barely visible on the horizon. You shifted the mast towards the town, sailing slowly and falling asleep miserably.

  
  


You jolted awake after a thunderous pound emitted, shaking the ship and almost hurling you off the side. The ship had pounded against the town dock, the heavy, sturdy weight bending the old withered oak of the dock. 

  
  


“Shit…” You muttered. Thankfully, it wasn’t that noticeable. 

  
  


“Nice going there, Captain.” A deep voice ridiculed. It belonged to a heavyset man, arms and chest covered in curvey tattoos. His hair dark brown and thick, falling past his back in wavy curls. His body bronzed, muscles shifting with every move he made. His thick brow raised, lips curled in a sneer. He stood in front of a boat of his own, much smaller in size compared to your ship. 

  
  


Your cheeks flushed red, shifting up awkwardly and blatantly humiliated by your carelessness. You ignored the massive male, turning to retrieve your fish in your basket and started your way to Henry. Just as you stepped off your boat, the man still stood there, eyes watching intently with curiosity and amusement. You don’t recognize him, is he new?

  
  


“The town tells me you’re Cutthroat.” He exhorted.

  
  


“Gee, what made you guess it was me?” You sarcastically questioned, voice flat.

  
  


The man tapped at his neck and smirked. “That gash for one. And they told me you dress like a boy.”

  
  


“What else is new?” You attempted to walk past him only for the man to shove himself in front of you, his biceps almost smacking into your face. You stand back and take a stance, shoulders tense and one hand sneaking around your waist to clutch at your knife handle. 

  
  


He raises his hands, eyes sparkling with amusement. “Easy, there. I just wanted to ask you a question.”

  
  


“I don’t have all day.” 

  
  


“Seems you do on account of you almost destroying the dock.” He smirks, nodding his head towards your ship.

  
  


You scowl but retreat your hand from your knife, setting down your basket and crossing your arms. 

  
  


“I’m part of a small but busy crew. I was sent in by my _own_ captain to find a rare creature. Word is, that rare creature was found wandering around these waters.” He motioned his hand towards the open sea. “A nice fellow tending to a fish stand told me you’re the one spending most of the time sailing. Have _you_ seen anything… suspicious looking?”

  
  


You instantly thought of the weird creature from a few nights before. That thing certainly was... whatever you could call it. But the look of the guy, the way he talked and presented himself to you. Something about him is untrustworthy. You decided to lie. “No. Now can I go?”

  
  


The man raised a thick brow but shrugged, finally stepping aside. “Let me know if you ever do find anything, I’ll be staying in this town for a few days myself.”

  
  


You say nothing, beginning your walk into the town market.

  
  


He looked like a pirate.

  
  


As usual, the town peeked at your throat, stopping to stare from their usual activities. You found Henry counting money with his reading glasses and scribbling in a notepad and his sister sitting happily on a stool, talking up a storm to her poor brother's ear. Once she caught sight of you, she waved and motioned you to come over. 

  
  


“Cutthroat! We were just talking about you!” She bellowed.

  
  


“Hello, Cutthroat. Got more for me?” Henry eyed your basket. “Give me a few, I’m counting today’s revenue.” 

  
  


You nodded, handing over your catch.

  
  


“There was the strangest man here, not too long ago. He was asking around for you, Cutthroat.” Henry’s sister contemplated. “Said he needed to make business with an old friend. I didn’t know you two were friends.”

  
  


“Yeah… nobody did.” You answered slowly, utterly confused. You never saw that man before in your lifetime. You didn’t even catch his name. Why would he lie? “Did he ask anything else?” 

  
  


“No, he came over and asked if we’ve seen a woman with a gouged throat, and of course, old Henry here had to give away your business.” She kicked at Henry’s heels. 

  
  


Henry jolted, glaring at his sister. “He said they’re old friends. I thought Cutthroat would appreciate seeing him again.”

  
  


While the two bickered, you were lost in thought. Everything about this man was suspicious, from his lies to his interrogating demeanor. If he’s after you because of your price on the infamous countrywide ‘want list’, you might have to leave earlier than planned. An unwanted feeling of staying here barged in. And the image of the bizarre mermaid skeleton, of how helpless it looked, tied up in nets made you want to stay and somehow rescue the poor fucker. Whatever the mysterious man wants with that creature must be no good. 

  
  


“My old _friend_ ,” You start, attempting not to scowl and keeping your irritation at a low. “Said that there’s a magical creature near this town’s shoreline.”

  
  


“Magical creature? Far as I know, nobodies seen anything out of the ordinary. Believe me, I would know.” Henry’s sister must pride herself in being friends with most everybody in this town. 

  
  


“Course you’d know, chatterbox.” Henry teased.

  
  


This only furthered your suspicions. Frowning with an uneasy feeling forming rapidly in your chest.

  
  


“Why would he say something like that? Is he a drunk?” Henry’s sister wondered. 

  
  


“Let’s hope he is.” You scoffed. Henry and his sister both laughed at that.

  
  


Eventually, you said your goodbyes, grabbed a few groceries and began onward out to sea, eyeing the locals in case the mysterious man was lurking in the crowds. Evidently, not and thank the heavens for that. You didn’t feel in the mood to dodge a stocky guy such as himself. 

  
  


The sky turned darker and the sun dipped low into the clouds, washing the world in bright warm colors as the bluish-black sky seeped in with its stars and moon. You headed down the ship, wondering if you had any kindling left for the ship's abundance in lanterns. In your haste, you stubbed your toe into the circular metal rotating door embedded to the floor. You pulled back and clutched your toe, hissing with pain and scolding yourself for your carelessness. 

  
  


Damn it, the thing was almost invisible for such a size. The circular door resided in an open room. Large and roomy, meant for dinner parties to entertain the guests. The door itself was created for ice fishing whenever snow hit and they needed a bit of fun. You left the room somewhat empty, selling the expensive tables, chairs, and carefully crafted antique plates for quite a bit of money. The cash kept you afloat for a handful of years. You had no need to decorate the room for anything.

  
  


Glaring holes at the door, you limped around it and opened a small cupboard and rummaged for some lint or at least some matches.

  
  


_CLANK!_

  
  


You squealed embarrassingly loud, twirling around rapidly. Your pupils darted around to locate the mysterious noise. No one, nothing but the metal latch-

  
  


_CLANK!_

  
  


Your eyes shot downward immediately, noticing the tiny movement of the latch and audible creak caused by the force of the strong pound. You froze up, baffled by what caused this. Almost immediately, your mind thought of the strange mermaid creature. 

  
  


_Clang! Clang! Clang!_

  
  


It sounded like fists punching against the door and it was enough to pull you out of your stupor and haul the door open, clenching your teeth and flexing your legs to get the damned rusted-shut metal open.

  
  


With the combination of your pull and whatever the hell was down there that pushed, popped open the door, almost smashing your fingers in the process. Water splashed onto your face, clothes, and floor, puddling on wood. A large sea creature whizzed past and slammed against the ship's wall, flapping its tail in a frenzied hurry. The salt water blurred your vision and caused you to choke on the excess of water, gasping and wiping your eyes.

  
  


Damn it all, your clothes were just cleaned. 

  
  


When you could finally see clearly, your assumptions were proven correct. The skeleton mermaid cowered in the corner of the room, eye lights dazed in a fright and ribs moving in and out in a gasp. 

  
  


You honestly didn’t know what to do. Words died in your throat, your heart pounded in your chest, and your body stood stiffly in the same spot. Your eyes locked on the sea creature, who sighed and relaxed against the wood, chuckling in his low, hoarse voice.

  
  


“sharks are the worst.”

You nod, brows knit harshly together. You slowly paced to the metal door, closing it. The door fell out of your grip and clanged loudly. You twisted the door closed. All the meanwhile, the skeleton watched you with intrigue, raising a bone brow. 

  
  


“I-I, um…. Are you the sa-same creature from the other night?” You cleared your throat, suddenly embarrassed at how quiet and shy you sounded.

  
  


“yeah, sure am.” The skeleton situated itself up awkwardly, holding itself up with its palms pressed on both sides of it. It’s tail twitched up and down. “and thank you. that could’ve been the end of me.”

  
  


You peered at the door, unsure if you ever even saw the shark. “I don’t remember seeing a shark.” The remark came out a little more tense than you wanted.

  
  


“pretty sure it saw me.” The skeleton answered flat out. His smile dropped just a little before rising up, his form relaxing.

  
  


“...Sorry.” You rubbed your neck, unsure of what to do next. It talked, it actually talked! This must be some sort of amazing discovery others would have dreamed of. Definitely not to you. This only meant trouble. 

  
  


But as you watched the poor thing fidget with even staying upright, you knew you couldn’t shove the thing out. You sighed. 

  
  


“What’s your name?” You questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure you know his name, if not, then we’re both in trouble.


End file.
